Anarquia
by sparks bright as ice
Summary: Porque eu quero ser A-N-A-R-Q-U-I-A. Não o cachorro de alguém. :: David Fisher. / [ you give me nothing ]


• ANARQUIA .

* * *

Serei forte, estável, confiável porque é o que sempre faço. Então todos à minha volta despencam, porque é o que sempre fazem.

— David Fisher.

Não é o bastante você dizer que se importa.

— Florence Welch.

* * *

one_sh**o**t_

* * *

**X**

Cachorro de pelúcia, retalhos, panos de prato e gritaria.

Muita gritaria.

Uma menininha ruiva correndo e dizendo que não, ela não queria essa porcaria. E agarrou o cão pelas orelhas e o fez voar para cima dos telhados.

Retalhos.

Mentiras.

Nate —_ the little_ _Fisher Jr. —, _o mentiroso de mão cheia da família. Aquele com talento natural. Que falava sobre doçuras vazias e mentia, mentia, mentia.

Claire gritava, Nate mentia, os pais brigavam, os mortos dormiam em caixões no porão e David—

David em um canto.

David sorrindo.

David nas fotos de família, sorriso, cabelo penteado, lustroso, brilhante.

David seguindo as regras.

Claire olharia para o telhado dias depois e diria:

— Eu o quero de volta.

E David seria aquele a segurar quando ela tentasse cair. E a segurar Nate quando as mentiras desabassem. E a segurar cada um dos pais pelas mãos e ser o bom menino, sorrindo e sorrindo, fotos e _digam xis!_ Seguindo as regras.

No canto.

Bem

lá.

Sendo forte o bastante para ninguém se importar.

**X**

Então que o ensino médio muda as pessoas. Ginásio,_ high school, _who gives a shit.

E muitas pessoas aprendem na selva de pedra e carteiras e alunos e professores e livros e banheiros e amassos e viva todo o mundo como tudo não passa de um grande treino preparatório. Como num curso intensivo de fim de ano para os exames da sua vida. Mas um curso intensivo _para _a sua vida. E muitas pessoas têm a decência de reprovar. No curso intensivo. Na autoescola da vida. Com rodinhas de apoio na bicicleta. E reprovando.

David _— the sweet Dave — _sabia que reprovaria.

Era um fodido. _O _fodido_._

Mas forte o bastante para segurar o planeta.

Forte o bastante. Forte o bastante para não quebrar nunca, mas ver o mundo estourar em meteoros e recolher os pedaços. Forte. Estável. Confiável.

Fodido da maior marca.

Reprovando com rodas de apoio.

No curso intensivo da vida.

**X**

_"Você tem um chupão no pescoço"._

E a gola da camisa subiu num _whop! _que fez o som do vácuo somado ao ar.

_"Não tenho não"._

**X**

Então que ele tinha um chupão.

Estava lá, roxo e pulsante como se feito agora num banheiro qualquer de uma escola qualquer num corredor qualquer contra uma parede qualquer. Pulsando sob a pele, rindo em tons de roxo e inominável. Dava certa repulsa olhá-lo no espelho. Dava certo prazer olhá-lo no espelho. Cicatriz de guerra. Da guerra de cada dia, da guerra de levantar escovar o dente tomar café ir para a escola. Estudar, sorrir, seguir as regras. Guerra. _Boys, this is war. _E aquilo — _você tem um chup. . . _— era anarquia. Era _Olá mãe, olá pai, olá Nate, Claire, Rico, olá todo mundo, agora vão para o inferno. _Era liberdade indiscriminada.

Porque eu quero _ser _ A-N-A-R-Q-U-I-A.

Não o cachorro de alguém.

_(retalhos mentiras sorriso — — ANARCHY!)_

Mas quando subia a gola da camisa, David Fischer seguia as regras outra vez.

Ninguém precisava saber.

**X**

_— H-a-alelujah. H-a-a-lelujah. _For Our Lord God Almighty reign.

Lendo a letra em algum lugar nas lyrics do cérebro.

_— _Worthy is the lamb.

E sua família cantava e rejubilava e Nate se fora há tanto tempo. E Claire, bem, Claire não estava mais ali. Olhar para os olhos dela era saber. _Such a sinner._

— Worthy is the lamb.

Sem Deus para ajudá-los agora, sem Deus, sem Deus.

— Worthy is the lamb.

Deus em lugar nenhum, agora.

— Pode me emprestar o hinário?

Numa voz grossa que arrepiava — _. . . no seu pescoç. . . _— e fazia analisar e tremer e querer e ele tinha de sorrir, o cabelo bem penteado, o paletó inteiro e bem aprumado e fazer o social e emprestar o hinário.

Só que as mãos que se encontraram sobre a capa dos salmos santos iam se encontrar de novo.

Porque ele _queria._

Queria ser a anarquia.

**X**

_"_Fuck. Oh god, fuck._ GODDAMIT!"_

Blasfemando num confessionário, com outro corpo prensado no seu.

Tsc. _Such a sinner._

**X**

Era Natal.

Era Natal_ (desçam para ver o que ganharam! Nate, deixe seu irmão em paz, Claire, não rasgue o papel) _e o fodido do Santa Claus trouxera o melhor de todos os presentes.

— David Fisher? Não, perdão, foi um mau menino. Mas ao invés de meias e cuecas e gravatas e pomada para assadura resolvi trazer algo novo este ano.

_Adivinhe_ só.

Santa Claus, O Sacana.

**X**

"É o pior de todos nós, Dave, e vai consertar meu rosto?"

Pincel como tinta a óleo sobre o quadro.

"É o pior de todos nós, Dave".

Tentando ser perfeito todo o tempo.

Forte demais para quebrar.

**X**

_Ela_ chorou e uma parte dela se foi com aquele homem.

Ela chorou, mas não eram as lágrimas.

Eram as _mãos. _

Cheias . de . terra.

Sob as unhas, nas palmas, nos dedos, terra e as regras iam para o espaço.

Terra, e a culpa era de_ little Fisher Jr. _

E David — _o pior de todos nós _— queria ser sujo só uma vez, e selvagem só uma vez, e livre só uma vez para enfiar a mão na cara daquele bastardo e fazê-lo voltar pro buraco do inferno de onde teimara em sair. Porque ele não merecia isso.

Não

merecia.

Primeiro seu pai, agora todas as regras do seu mundo.

_"É MEU MUNDO PERFEITO, NATE, SERÁ QUE NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR COM ISSO? SERÁ QUE NÃO?"_

Porque deveria ser ele o anarquista.

Queria muito ser.

Anarquia.

E quando queria ser a anarquia seus pés o levavam a um lugar.

Um só lugar.

**X**

A porta se abriu e ele era uma bagunça: o cabelo ainda perfeito, mas o sorriso não, isso faz toda a diferença.

Então que entrou correndo. E se jogou entregue, _todo seu essa noite querido_, e beijou e mordeu e gemeu porque era isso que queria.

Ser a anarquia.

Mas aí se viu longe de tudo isso outra vez, sob um olhar que queria respostas.

"Eu. Eu... Eu... Eu preciso... Preciso."

Quebrar.

**X**

_Sweet _

_anarchical nothings._


End file.
